Generally, an auto focusing adjustment of a camera module is realized by lens control using a VCM (Voice Coil Motor). A camera module formed with a VCM performs a reciprocating operation of a bobbin relative to an image sensor in response to an interaction between a coil wound on a periphery of the bobbin and a yoke to control a focus of an image incident on the camera module.
However, the configuration thus described suffers from a disadvantage in that the bobbin and a base repetitively collide due to a focus adjustment operation including the reciprocating movement of the bobbin.
Generally, the bobbin is brought into surface-contact with the base at a position adjacent to an IR (Infrared) filter installed at a position corresponding to the image sensor of the base. The repetitive collision between the bobbin and the base creates foreign objects caused by scattering of fine particles.
The foreign objects generated by collision between the bobbin and the base may pollute the IR filter positioned nearby, and if the filter is polluted by the foreign objects, a thin image or a black spot is generated on an image to thereby result in defects of the camera module.